WakaDays! 0309 - Death in Peace
by oishiit
Summary: [Fanfiksi spesial untuk ulang tahun Wakamatsu] Kisah cinta antara iblis dan malaikat, keduanya berdarah campuran manusia. Sayang untuk kesempurnaan jiwanya, sang malaikat harus membunuh iblis yang dicintainya. "Anak kita adalah seorang manusia, dengan jiwa iblis, dan hati semurni malaikat," [OS - ROMANCE - sedikit FANTASI - AU - OOC]


**A/N:**

 _ **Author who is shit**_ ini mau dedikasikan penpik untuk **chara** semurni malaikat **[ Wakamatsu Hirotaka ]** yang berulah tahun—kata manga—pada hari ini **[03/09]**. Dan, pada hari kelahirannya juga dikenal sebagai **hari kasur** —lagi-lagi kata manga **.** Maka dari itu mohon _**notice**_ kalau _ide cerita pasaran_ dan berbau kasur— **rated aman!**

Penpik ini dibuat **[OOC]** dengan setting **[AU]**

 **Dialog** _ **everywhere...**_

 _Well, happy reading..._

* * *

 **a Oneshot**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ WakaDays! 0309 ]**

— **Death in Peace—**

 **Ide cerita ©oishit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia tak berekor, dia juga tak memiliki tanduk seperti kebanyakan bangsanya. Warna kulitnya juga tidak merah seperti beberapa buku yang menggambarkan dirinya. Ia berjalan dengan kedua kaki yang sama, menulis dengan jemari yang sama, dan melihat dengan mata yang sama. Ia tidak berbeda dengan bangsa yang bahkan tak sama dengannya—bangsa manusia.

Dia sebangsa iblis, yang berbaur dengan bangsa manusia. Ibunya seorang manusia dan ayahnya adalah penipu ulung. Bisikannya bahkan dapat membuat seorang manusia mati dalam sekejap—apalagi hanya menaklukkan hati seorang wanita.

Namun, kelahirannya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tak dapat diampuni. Setiap malaikat mengutuk kelahirannya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Sementara itu, bangsa iblis menantikan kematangan jiwa sang darah campuran untuk menguasai bangsa manusia.

Wakamatsu—begitulah nama yang terpampang di depan pintu apartemen sederhana di sisi jalan. Ia memasukinya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang. Suasananya begitu gelap, tak ada cahaya—baik dari lampu ataupun rembulan. Ruang berukuran tiga kali empat itu terisolasi—hampa dan lembab.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dan menangkap sekelebat cahaya dari atas plafonnya. Ia mengerjap, percaya tidak percaya. Wakamatsu kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruang, tapi tidak ada ada apapun—hanya kegelapan. Lelah, ia tak menghiraukan itu dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar terlelap.

Ketika matahari mulai menampakkan diri, ruangan itu masih gelap. Tidak ada satu celahpun yang dapat membuat cahaya itu menghangatkan tubuh yang setengah terbaring di ranjang. Namun, sebuah kegaduhan menarik atensi telinganya. Ia terbangun, dan dengan pasti meyakinkan bahwa ada yang tak beres di depan pintu apartemennya.

Kakinya melangkah menjauh dari tempat paling nyaman dan beranjak menuju pintu. Tangannya sudah memegang kenop dan memutarnya hingga derit pintu mempertemukannya dengan seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih. Mata Wakamatsu membesar, seolah terhipnotis begitu sepasang amber menyapa paginya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, nona?"

Gadis itu hanya diam, ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Sedang, matanya tidak bisa diam menelisik sang lawan bicara dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Nona?"

Gadis itu masih diam. Ia menarik Wakamatsu hingga melewati ambang pintu. Tanpa ragu gadis berambut ikal itu menarik kerah belakang Wakamatsu hingga sepasang ambernya dapat menemukan yang ia cari. Tapi, sayangnya nihil. "Belum saatnya," ujar gadis itu akhirnya. Ia kembali melepaskan kerah baju Wakamatsu.

"A—apa yang kau inginkan?" Wakamatsu mulai ketakutan. Meski gadis di hadapannya memancarkan aura yang menenangkan tapi, seolah ada kait yang siap mencengkram jantungnya kapan saja.

"Tempat tinggal," katanya singkat. Kaki rampingnya masuk melewati ambang pintu dan mundur seketika. Wakamatsu menatap heran gadis itu, mata ambernya seolah ingin melompat.

"Ka—kau, baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu menoleh, matanya yang besar kemudian menyipit, "Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di tempat—sampah—seperti ini?"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawabannya, gadis itu masuk dengan menutup hidungnya. Ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu apartemen sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit cahaya. "Hei!" sergah Wakamatsu yang tidak terima dengan kesewenangan gadis yang bahkan tak ia kenal. Gadis itu tak mengindahkannya. Ia menekan saklar di sudut kamar, hingga ambernya dapat menangkap jutaan sisa makanan berserakan tak pandang tempat.

"Menjijikan," ujarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke sisi rajang, dan menarik sebuah kain hitam yang berlapis karton hitam di dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" wakamatsu mendekat dan menahan gadis itu untuk membuka jendela yang sudah ia tutup bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Memberi sedikit cahaya."

Tubuh gadis itu yang tidak terlalu kecil juga tidak terlalu besar menyingkirkan tubuh atletis Wakamatsu dengan sekali dorongan. Ia menarik semua penghalang itu, kemudian membuka jendelanya dengan lebar—hingga angin dan cahaya matahari menjalar ke setiap pori Wakamatsu. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, ia tak tahan dengan silau yang tak pernah di jamah oleh netranya.

"Mandilah. Aku akan membereskan semua ini."

Bahkan kata-kata itu tak dapat dipercaya oleh Wakamatsu. Ia melirik tajam gadis yang sudah melucuti sprei dari ranjangnya yang minimalis. "Kau! Kau se-enaknya memasuki apartemen seseorang. Setidaknya beritahu aku siapa namamu." Wakamatsu berhasil membuat gadis itu terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wakamatsu. "Tidak!" Wakamatsu baru saja menyadari kebodohannya, ia tak seharusnya menanyakan nama gadis itu. "Maksudku bu—"

"Aku," potongnya. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, menerjang ruang yang memisahkan jarak diantara dirinya dan pria di hadapannya. "...Seo," ia menahan kalimatnya. Pandangannya menatap dalam netra yang masih polos, "Seo Yuzuki," lanjutnya. Ia kembali melakukan kegiatannya.

"A—apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau—"

Seo memotong lagi, "Aku butuh tempat tinggal. Setidaknya sampai pekerjaanku selesai." Ia masih berkutat dengan sapu dan mengumpulkan sampah-sampah dalam satu plastik besar.

"Kalau begitu cari tempat lain! Jangan di apartemenku!"

"Aku hanya," ia menghentikan kalimatnya lagi dan kembali menembus ruang yang memisahkan jarak diantara mereka. "tinggal beberapa hari saja. Sayang jika harus mengelurkan uang," ujarnya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu? Kenapa harus apartemenku? Tinggallah di apartemen sebelah, penghuninya seorang gadis. Sama sepertimu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku tercipta tanpa hasrat," ia menjawab itu semua dengan datar dan tangan yang masih bergerak membereskan ruangan sesak itu.

"He—hei!" tukas Wakamatsu, "Kau mungkin tidak punya hasrat, tapi aku punya. Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab dengan apapun yang terjadi kepadamu."

"Begitu juga aku. Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab dengan apapun yang terjadi kepadamu."

Kata-kata itu terlempar kepada dirinya. Tidak seperti Seo, Wakamatsu dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding merasakan kengerian dari kalimat yang sama yang pernah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Oh ya," Seo membuka suaranya lagi, "pekerjaanku mencabut nyawa." Belum sempat kengerian yang menyelimuti hatinya, Wakamatsu masih harus mengatur irama jantungnya.

* * *

Dia tak bersayap, dan sayangnya ia tak bersayap. Tak pernah ada yang tahu seperti apa wujud aslinya, ia hanya termanifestasi dalam bentuk yang indah, dengan sayap dan cahaya yang merelungi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia malaikat, atau setengah malaikat. Sebagian dari nyawanya adalah nyawa milik bangsa manusia. Ibunya seorang malaikat yang tergoda oleh emosi dan perasaan manusia. Ia terjebak dalam ikatan semurni cinta.

Dia tak terlahir seperti seutuhnya malaikat. Jiwannya yang murni tercampur dengan jiwa perusak dunia. Ia datang dengan langkah yang tegas—menantang sang iblis. Titahnya jelas, untuk pemurnian jiwa yang ternoda.

Seo Yuzuki, nama itu di sematkan oleh ayahnya—bangsa manusia. Gadis itu kini tengah menunggu saat yang tepat ketika sang iblis mencapai puncak transformasinya. Ketika saat itu tiba maka, tidak akan adalagi jiwa yang tersisa.

Mata ambernya membelakangi cahaya yang mulai menembus jendela. Ia menatap satu titik yang begitu indah—kecil nan jenjang. Jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh itu hingga sang pemilik terbangun dan mendapati gadis berambut ikal tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wakamatsu menarik tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk, lalu mengusap leher jenjangnya. Matanya mencoba melirik ke belakang, mencari apakah ada yang salah dengan lehernya. Ia melempar pandangan pada gadis yang tengah terbaring menatapnya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Jawab aku!"

"Aku menunggu sesuatu yang muncul dari sana," jawabnya tanpa emosi. Air mukanya sangat tenang, benar-benar datar.

"Ke—kenapa kau tidur di sisiku?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di lantai, udaranya dingin. Lagi pula, aku seorang—" ia menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya terduduk. Mata ambernya kembali memotong ruang yang memberikan jarak diantara dirinya dan pria yang masih memegang lehernya. "Lepaskan!" teriaknya. Wakamatsu melempar tatapan bingung, "Lepaskan kataku!" gadis itu menarik lengan Wakamatsu.

Seo mendekatkan dudukannya hingga ke belakang tubuh Wakamatsu, "A—ada apa, hei?"

"Sekilas aku melihat api, kupikir akan muncul sekarang."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa yang akan muncul?"

"Jiwa sang iblis."

Wakamatsu masih diam, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis yang tengah menumpang tinggal dan merebut sebagian hak-hak kehidupannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dua hari yang lalu kau bilang pekerjaanmu adalah mencabut nyawa, tapi sampai detik ini kau hanya duduk diam dan menatapku. Apa kau ingin mencabut nyawaku, hah?"

"Ya," gadis itu menjawab dengan datar. "Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat."

"Omong kosong!" sergah Wakamatsu. Wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal, "Jika kau memang butuh tempat tinggal aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

"Kau akan membayarkan sewanya?"

"He—hei! Tidak seperti itu! Aku juga hidup sendiri, dan upah sambilanku tidak sebesar itu untuk membayar sewa dua kamar apartemen."

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal di sini. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sewanya, kan?" gadis itu menurunkan kaki-kaki rampingnya menapaki lantai. "Sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan mengurusmu."

"Cih! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu—"

"Aku akan merapikan kamar ini setiap hari, membuatkanmu sarapan, mencuci pakaianmu—"

"Baiklah... baiklah, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Tapi, lupakan untuk mencuci pakaianku."

Gadis itu mengangguk halus. Langkah kaki-nya berpindah mengitari seisi ruangan. Apartemen ini sangat kecil, terlebih dengan penambahan kamar mandi di sudut ruang. Pria ini bahkan tak memiliki kompor untuk memasak, "Dimana aku harus memasak?"

* * *

Sepasang amber itu masih menatap tengkuk yang jenjang dari pria di hadapannya. Bahunya bergerak sangat halus seiring dengan dengkuran yang samar. Ia membawa jemari lentiknya, menyentuh leher itu—untuk memastikan kehadiran jiwa sang iblis.

Wakamatsu merasakan ada sensasi menggelitik di balik leher jenjangnya, tapi, dia sudah terbiasa. Untuk lima malam kehidupannya, ia akan terbangun dari tidur hanya karena sentuhan kulit selembut kapas. "Berhenti menyentuhnya," erangnya. Ia menyibak tangan Seo dari lehernya. Pria itu masih belum berpaling, "Hei!" sergahnya begitu Seo masih saja menyentuh lehernya. Akhirnya ia memutar tubuhnya, hingga netranya bertemu dengan sepasang amber yang bercahaya terang.

Wakamatsu menyadari betapa menghipnotisnya tatapan itu, pertahan batinnya selama lima malam seolah goyah. "Seo," katanya. Ia melumasi pita suaranya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu kering. "Matamu... Sangat indah," imbuhnya. Suaranya begitu lembut, hingga mata amber di hadapannya melebar dengan sempurna. Ia bergetar statis.

"Tidak," jawab Seo yang terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman di telinga Wakamatsu. Mata amber itu kembali pada bentuknya semula—tak melebar, tak bergetar. Ia menahan sesuatu yang akan melompat dari jiwanya.

"Tidak?" Wakamatsu menaikkan sedikit suaranya. "Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin?" jemari panjang Wakamatsu melayang dan mendarat pada pelipis Seo. Ia menyentuhnya dengan lembut, hingga berakhir pada dagu yang runcing. "Kau mungkin tidak memiliki hasrat, tapi aku tetaplah seorang pria." Tanpa pikir panjang, pria berambut ungu plum itu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Seo.

Hanya sesaat, tapi begitu memabukkan. "Jangan sentuh leherku lagi, atau aku bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk dari sebuah ciuman." Wakamatsu kembali menarik tubuhnya dan membelakangi gadis yang mematung. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, lidahnya seperti terbakar hingga tak satu buah katapun yang dapat terlontar. Jiwanya seolah akan melompat dari tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas. Kali ini, bukan sentuhan halus yang membangunkan tidurnya, melainkan sensasi panas yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Terbakar, seperti itu yang Wakamatsu rasakan. Ia terus bergerak dalam tidurnya hingga membangunkan jiwa gadis di sisinya. Gadis itu membuka matanya dengan lebar, "Sudah mulai," katanya begitu tenang.

Seo bangun dari perbaringannya, dan memutar tubuh Wakamatsu hingga tertelungkup. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh leher yang mulai memerah, ada kilatan api yang membuat jemarinya sedikit terbakar. "Neraka," gumamnya. "Menjijikan." Ia menarik lengannya, lalu menyibaknya ke udara.

Pria itu meronta, jelas hal ini membuatnya kesakitan. Tubuhnya mulai tak seimbang hingga gadis di atasnya terjatuh ke lantai. Wakamatsu memegang lehernya dengan kuat, kuku-kukunya mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam. Seo segera bangkit dan menarik tangan yang akan melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Ambernya bergetar hebat, mata polos yang selama ini menatapnya berubah menjadi kilatan api yang mematikan. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya, suaranya akan mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini. Ia menarik napasnya, "A—" dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ada yang membelenggu pita suaranya. Ia tak pernah di ciptakan dengan emosi di dalam jiwanya, tapi, sama seperti ibunya yang malaikat murni. Ia tak bisa menolak sebuah emosi manusia—terlebih godaan sang iblis.

Seo menarik tubuh Wakamatsu hingga jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Jemari mungilnya saling tertaut di balik leher Wakamatsu. Ia mengacuhkan rasa panas yang membakar jemari lentiknya, ia melupakan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pria itu telah sadar dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang—selama dua hari. Meski begitu, ia mengingat rasa sakit yang membakar tubuhnya. Ia mengusap lehernya, dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Masih seperti sebelumnya. "Hei," ia memanggil jiwa yang tengah menyiapkan makan malamnya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku yakin..."

"Turun dan makanlah. Kau tidur selama dua hari," jawab gadis itu. Ia sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malamnya.

Wakamatsu menurut, "dua hari katamu?" Ia duduk di hadapan Seo. Mereka terpisah oleh meja persegi berukuran setangah meter. Ia kembali menyentuh lehernya, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Jiwamu akan segera bangkit, waktuku akan semakin dekat."

"Jiwa? Tolong jangan bicara omong kosong lagi denganku!"

Seo hanya diam, ia memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Wakamatsu hanya membuang napasnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi padanya. Ia akan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, lalu terhenti ketika menangkap telapak tangan gadis di hadapannya. "Kau terluka?"

Seo masih memakan nasinya. Ia menatap mata sepolos kertas putih tapi, ambernya bergetar begitu kilatan merah membayangi mata itu. "Terbakar," jawab Seo singkat.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kecerobohanku."

"Omong kosong!" tukas Wakamatsu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera meraih tangan itu, Seo hanya meringis menahan sakit karena pria di hadapannya mengambil dengan paksa genggamannya. "Aku ingat," gumamnya. "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti apa itu benar-benar terjadi." Netranya kini teralih pada amber yang statis. "Maafkan aku, Seo," ujarnya lemah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuh telapak tangan Seo dengan keningnya.

"Kecerobohanku," jawab Seo lagi. Wakamatsu beranjak dari duduknya, dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak P3K. Ia mengambil tangan yang terbakar dengan warna kemerahan. Kulitnya sedikit terkelupas.

"Seharusnya, malam itu aku mengambil nyawamu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya," Seo melanjutkan. Ia sedikit mengerang ketika antiseptik meresap ke dalam pori kulitnya.

Telinga Wakamatsu menegang, otot-otot lehernya mengejang. Ia menarik kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan gadis di hadapannya. "A—apa maksudmu?"

Seo menarik tangannya, "Lanjutkan makan malammu." Ia kembali memegang sumpit dan tangan kirinya mengambil mangkuk, tapi, tangan besar itu menumpahkan isinya.

"Jelaskan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"Malaikat," jawabnya datar. "Pencabut nyawa," imbuhnya. Wakamatsu dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Ini bukanlah omong kosong lagi. "Dan kau... adalah iblis."

* * *

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seorang iblis? Aku, ma—maksudku... aku manusia. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki tanduk atau ekor seperti yang di gambarkan buku-buku itu."

Gadis yang tersandar pada sisi ranjang hanya menatap jendela, cahayanya menyilaukan hingga pria di pangkuannya hanya menatap perut yang datar. "Mereka hanya imajinasi," jawabnya. Ia mengalihkan amber kepada surai ungu plum yang berantakan. Wakamamtsu bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut yang terselip diantara jutaan helai surainya. Ia mengekor pada amber yang nanar. "Manusia tidak pernah melihat wujud asli bangsa iblis. Tidak juga ibumu."

"Bagaimana dengan malaikat? Apakah wujudnya sama seperti yang aku lihat saat ini?"

Seo mengalihkan atensi netranya pada Wakamatsu. "Kau tahu, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat sayap yang seharusnya di miliki oleh para malaikat." Wakamatsu menangkap simpul senyum yang lembut.

"Ya, itulah yang manusia gambarkan. Tentang malaikat, tentang iblis."

Tangan besar Wakamatsu mengambil jemari yang berdiam diri di kepalanya. Ia membawa tangan itu tepat ke depan matanya, "Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Tolong, maafkan aku, Seo." Wakamatsu mengecup jemari lentik itu, dan mendekapnya di pipi.

"Kecerobohanku. Jiwa iblismu telah bangkit, dan itu mengoyak pertahananku."

"Apa kau tetap akan mencabut nyawaku?"

Seo diam, hanya tatapan ambernya yang mencoba menjawab itu. Wakamatsu menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk, "Jika kau bisa menjadi malaikat seutuhnya dengan mencabut nyawaku, lakukanlah, Seo." Pria itu menautkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Seo, dan malaikat itu mulai bisa menikmati sensasi hangatnya.

* * *

Di tengah udara dingin yang masuk lewat ventilasi, dan di bawah cahaya rembulan. Sebuah ruang yang berukuran tiga kali empat meter menjadi sebuah saksi bisu bersatunya jiwa-jiwa yang ternoda.

Wakamatsu bisa merasakan sapuan napas yang menusuk pori leher jenjangnya. Surai-surai nakal itu menggelitik dadanya yang tak tertutup sehelai kain. "Apakah ini tidak akan menjadi masalah untukmu? Kau seharusnya—"

"Aku akan mundur."

"Apa katamu?" Wakamatsu menarik tubuhnya hingga kepala Seo terjatuh ke bantal. "Mudur? Tapi, bagaimana dengan pemurnian jiwamu?"

Seo menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk, ia menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh bagian depannya. "Pemurnian tidak akan terjadi," jawabnya singkat. Ia menahan selimut dengan tangan kirinya, dan melayangkan tangan kanannya pada pipi tirus Wakamatsu.

"Tidak bisa!" Wakamatsu menarik tangan Seo dari pipinya. "Aku..." suaranya bergetar, "...tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Kau, kau..."

"Kita tetap bisa hidup seperti ini," kata Seo. Suaranya terdengar gamang, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan jiwa iblismu mengambil alih jiwa manusiamu. Aku juga akan menekan jiwa malaikat milikku—"

"Berapa kali lagi aku harus membakar tanganmu, hah!" sergah Wakamatsu. Ia memegang tangan Seo, tangan yang dulunya putih dan bersih kini berubah menjadi kemerahan dengan kulit yang sedikit terkelupas. "Aku sudah membakar tanganmu sepuluh kali, berapa kali lagi aku harus membakarnya, Seo? Berapa kali lagi?" kalimat itu begitu lirih mampir ke telinga Seo. Ada rasa sesak yang melingkupi jiwanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya seumur hidup—"

"Dan kau akan membiarkan aku melukaimu? Selama hidupmu? Kau ingin menyiksaku dengan semua itu? Hal itu bahkan akan mematikanku secara perlahan!"

Seo menggeleng, kedua telapak tangannya menyeka buliran bening yang menerobos kelopak mata Wakamatsu. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang tak terbalut apapun. "Ini tidak sesakit itu, Waka. Lukanya akan sembuh, dan kau tidak setiap hari—"

"A!" Wakamatsu berteriak. Rasa panas kembali menjalar dari lehernya, "Seo..." Wakamatsu memberikan seringaian yang bahkan membuat tubuh Seo bergetar. Ini lebih menakutkan dibandingkan kenyataan yang harus di terimanya.

"Wa—waka..."

Tangan itu mencengkaram kuat tangan Seo, kuku-kukunya berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat. Mereka memanjang hingga menusuk kulit tangan Seo, memberikan sensasi panas yang segera membakar jiwanya.

"Seo, aku... Ah!"

Wakamatsu melempar tangan Seo dan ia mencengkram kepalanya sendiri, pandangannya mulai kabur dan seketika menjadi terang, lebih terang dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Seo dapat menangkap kilatan merah, mata polos itu telah berubah menjadi api yang akan membakar tubuh pemiliknya. Wakamatsu masih berteriak menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Waka!"

"Jangan mendekat!" teriaknya. Ia berdiri dan seketika amber itu menangkap nyala api di sekitar tubuh Wakamatsu. "Kumohon Seo, bunuh aku!"

"Tidak!" Seo bertahan dengan pendiriannya, "biarkan aku mematikan api itu, Waka... Kumohon," lirihnya.

Api itu semakin membesar dan memberikan warna merah di ruang yang gelap, "Oh, bukankah _Kami-sama_ sangat hebat, nona malaikat?"

Jantung Seo berderu sangat cepat, jiwanya terkoyah begitu saja. Pria dihadapannya telah sempurna dalam jiwa iblis. Ia bangun dari duduknya, menarik napas yang begitu dalam dari hawa panas yang melingkupi ruangan itu. Kaki rampingnya berjalan terhuyung di atas kasur, ia menengadah menatap pria yang telah memberikan jiwa dan emosi seorang manusia. Kedua tangannya terjulur untuk meraih tubuh yang terambang di udara hampa, "Kau tidak punya sayap, kenapa kau bisa terbang, Waka?" tanyanya lembut.

"Cih!" ia menampik tangan itu. Seo bisa merasakan tangannya terbakar lebih dari biasanya, "Bagaimana denganmu, malaikat? Kau punya sayap tapi tak bisa terbang?" ia tertawa puas.

Seo menyadari sesuatu, ambernya membesar, ia menoleh ke arah belakang. Dua buah sayap seputih kapas terkembang di balik punggungnya. Seo bisa mengendalikan sayap itu. Ia merunduk, lalu mengembangkan sayapnya lebih lebar lagi, "Kau benar," ujarnya. Ia kembali menengadah menatap sang iblis, "Aku memiliki sayap, tapi aku tak bisa terbang," sambungnya dengan wajah setenang air.

"Kau sudah kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk melakukan pemurnian jiwa, nona malaikat. Seharusnya kau tak terpikat oleh godaan iblis, kau sama buruknya dengan bangsa manusia."

Seo tak bereaksi. Matanya masih menatap pemilik rambut ungu plum yang tersibak berantakan. "Ya," jawab Seo singkat. "Aku sangat ceroboh." Jemari lentik itu mengusap perut bawahnya, ia dapat merasakan ada kehidupan di sana.

"Bangsa malaikat, iblis, dan manusia. Seperti apa anak yang akan kau lahirkan nanti?"

Seo mengangkat tangannya hingga ia bisa menarik tangan Wakamatsu, rasa panas itu sudah tidak terlalu melukainya meski, kulitnya masih terbakar. "Aku akan memulai," katanya seraya mencengkram pergelangan tangan sang iblis. " _Haaaaaa—_ "

"Seo... tidak! kumohon..." suara lirih itu menghentikan lantunan kematian milik Seo. Ia menangkap cahaya murni dari balik mata merah Wakamatsu. Tubuh iblis itu turun menapaki kasur, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Seo. Mendekap kedua pipi kenyal malaikat itu, namun, tawa itu menggema di telinga Seo. "Men-ji-ji-kan—" bisik Wakamatsu penuh penekanan.

"Kau benar, Wakamatsu. Aku harus membunuhmu."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Senandunganmu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun kepadaku! Aku telah menjadi iblis seutuhnya, aku menjadi jiwa yang tak dapat kau sentuh. Atau," Waka membawa tubuhnya melayang, mengitari Seo yang masih berdiri di atas kasur, "jika kau memaksa. Aku akan membakar sayap-sayapmu yang indah ini." Ia membelai helai demi helai bulu halus di punggung Seo.

Malaikat itu masih berwajah tenang, ia menahan segala emosi yang akan membangkitkan jiwa manusianya. Kepalanya kembali menengadah, menatap bayang iblis yang tengah terduduk di udara kasat mata. Satu kakinya terangkat dan engkelnya tertumpu pada lutut kirinya.

" _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~ nanaaaaanaaaana~~~_ "

"Kau tidak akan bisa mem—"

" _Huuuuu... naaanana~~ naananalalaa~~ haaa~~ laaaalanaaahuuuuu~~~"_

Lantunan itu terus menggema semakin besar dan keras. Seluruh ruang di penuhi suara yang memantul dari dinding hingga di hempaskan angin dengan sangat kencang. Iblis itu mulai goyah, kekuatannya sedikit demi sedikit melemah. Ia terjatuh menghantam lantai, hawa panas yang merelungi ruangan itu mulai berubah menjadi sedikit lembab, lalu perlahan menjadi hawa yang dingin.

"Seo! Hentikan! Ku mohon! SEO!"

Malaikat itu tak mengindahkannya, ia masih terus melantunkan lagu kematian. Sang iblis hanya bisa menutup telinganya, menghadang gelombang suara yang akan meremukkan jantungnya dalam hitungan detik. "Seo!" iblis itu masih mengerang menahan rasa sakit. Seo menghampiri Wakamatsu, ia menjulurkan tangannya yang sudah hangus. "Seo! Hentikan!"

Tapi, pita suaranya belum berhenti bersenandung. Lantunan itu semakin kuat menerjang gendang telinga sang iblis. Amber malaikat itu mulai basah, dan dengan cepat kelopaknya tak mampu membendung banjir yang membasahi pipi putihnya. Lantunan itu masih terdengar, walau sedikit lebih gamang.

"Seo... kau harusnya melakukan ini dari awal," ujar sang iblis. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Tidak ada satu kekuatan pun yang tersisa dari jiwanya.

" _nanana—"_ suaranya tersendat oleh isak, Seo mendekap kepala ungu plum itu dalam dadanya. " _na—na—na—"_

"Terimakasih untuk mencabut nyawaku, Seo..."

Bersamaan dengan hawa dingin yang menghilang, jiwa sang iblis melebur bersama jutaan partikel cahaya. Tubuhnya lenyap—tak bersisa—meninggalkan malaikat yang masih terduduk dengan isaknya, "Anak kita adalah seorang manusia, dengan jiwa iblis, dan hati semurni malaikat," gumamnya pada zat kasat mata.

" _Dengan mengakhiri nyawa iblis terlarang, jiwa malaikatmu telah murni seutuhnya. Tapi, kau tidak akan tinggal di dalam surgaKu. Tempatmu adalah neraka."_

Malaikat itu kehilangan sayapnya yang indah. Jutaan cahaya yang merelungi tubuhnya juga telah sirna. Ambernya menatap sepasang jemari lentik yang telah berubah menjadi hitam di setiap ujung kukunya.

" _Kami-sama_ ," Seo menatap cahaya yang sangat terang—hingga matanya seolah akan tertutup karena tak kuat dengan silaunya. "Izinkan aku untuk melahirkannya, dia tidak bersalah. Jadikanlah ia manusia, dengan separuh jiwa milikku dan miliknya."

" _Baiklah. Aku telah membuatnya hidup di dunia manusia."_ Seo menoleh, ia bisa melihat seorang bayi dengan rambut ungu plum dan mata amber yang indah tengah terbaring di atas kasur. Senyumnya sedikit terkembang, namun kesedihan tak dapat ia sembunyikan. _"Sekarang, ikutlah denganku ke neraka. Tunggu sampai waktunya kau terlahir kembali..."_

* * *

"— _menjadi manusia."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[WakaDays! 0309]**

— **Death in Peace—**

 **End!**

 **[A/N]**

Terimakasih untuk membaca fanfiksi spesial **[WakaDays! 0309]—Death in Peace—**

Author tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya _terimakasih_ untuk kalian semua. Karena jujur, penpik ini membuat author sedih. _Terimakasih_...


End file.
